


一半是海水 一半是火焰 Ocean Flame

by Chacha_Asai



Category: ONER, 卜凡／木子洋 - Fandom, 卜洋, 坤音四子, 灵洋 - Fandom, 灵超／木子洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacha_Asai/pseuds/Chacha_Asai
Summary: 你我像快快乐乐同游在异境，浪漫到一起惹绝症。
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

一

要是让我自述一下我这前半辈子，我得先在心里骂自己十句王八蛋，骂完了还得加上混帐东西下流胚子十恶不赦万劫不复道德沦丧。言归正传，要是说起这个故事，还是得从那天下午输了200块钱开始。

我平常不是个好赌博的人，由于这个世界都是由各种各样的概率事件构成，我这个不太懂得其中原理的人就应该少涉身其中，应该让统计学家去，我的特长不过是油嘴滑舌骗骗钱，于复杂精妙的概率学应当是无关的。老岳倒很是沉迷于此，可那天正巧我们的大数学家岳明辉同志出门不在，他本是约了几个朋友打拖拉机，带点小赌，哪知道这下子少了他，谁也玩不了了，情急之下老岳便抓上我让我给他替上。

我打牌打得稀烂，手气也不好，对家也不会打，几轮下来就让人把分都给抓去了，来来回回，也不知道怎么算的，竟然是丢了200大洋，钱都给人摸去了。我觉得我得洗洗晦气，要不然这辈子就是一个输字，所以我决定要上附近最灵验的寺庙去拜一拜去去邪。我这个人迷信，干我们这行的不迷信不行，赚不赚钱全看命，一个不小心还容易给人抓去。

庙里香火很盛，大雄宝殿前熙熙攘攘全是络绎不绝的香客，善男信女，门庭若市。我在门口的摊子上买了几支香，嫌人多便草草了事站着拜了几下便把香插在炉里。那香炉里早就像长满了杂草般被密密麻麻地插上了无数香。

我走进大雄宝殿，释迦牟尼垂着眼看我，被金箔覆盖的一张脸永远不显得有生气。我打量着这寺宇，倒是气派得很，菩萨佛像环绕殿中，婀娜多姿的飞天飘在梁柱上，丝带飘飘，怕是赚了不少香火钱才得以如此豪华装潢。殿檐牌匾上有游龙般的书法题字，写着无量法界甘露法门云云。我想即使入这甘露法门涅槃重生超脱生死了也断不了我做过那些烂事的业果，心里颤动了一下又很快平息了。我比普通人长得高一点，所以总是驼个背低着头走路，这一点老岳跟我说了无数次，我也没改过来。我不自觉地往出走，低头看着斑驳不平的石板路，还有栉比鳞次地生在榕树树根上的根疣树结，如同浮生万象的小小人头。

走到山门时，庙里的住持和我攀谈起来，他问我是否知道元晓法师喝骷髅水的故事，我说不知道。他说元晓法师来中国访友时，一天夜晚睡在坟冢之间，口渴时随意喝下了身边水坑的水，觉得十分甘甜，醒来却发现那是死尸上流下来的水。我问这则故事怎么解。他说“心生则种种法生，心灭则种种法灭”。也就是说，世间的一切唯心造，你看他是什么便是什么，这是唯识论的观点。我问他为什么要和我说这些，他说我看你为何物所困，故想来开解开解你。我谢过住持，本想往出走，心里又觉得有些不自在，一来是心里久久回荡着住持跟我说的话，怎么也参不透；二来想着白天里输的钱，心里又不住咒骂起老岳，一定是染的他的晦气。

我想，输了钱就是实实在在地输了，即使按唯识论的观点，也不过慰藉内心，钱也不会回来。因为心里久久不能平，我于是又忍不住折返殿中，在那里，我第一次见到了李英超。现在想想，我遇见李英超正是为了解这一则故事的。

李英超那时看着不过十几岁，眉头紧紧锁着，撅着果冻般的红润嘴唇双手交叉靠在正殿角落的柱子上，不仔细看任谁也发觉不了。与他格外精致白皙的脸蛋不同，他的t恤像是一块抹布松松垮垮地挂在身上，头上顶着一笼鸡窝，像是哪里逃难来的小疯子。我发现他的鼻梁上有一颗痣，我鼻梁上也有一颗痣，我俩的痣生的位置相差无几。

我顿时对这个年轻漂亮但是穿着简陋看上去颇有些落魄的小男孩感了几分兴趣，不紧不慢地向他走去，装作没事人、并没有注意到他的模样，忙不急地跟他搭腔：

“一个人躲在这里干嘛呢？”

我几乎对自己的演技是满意的，我就像一个普通的热心好人，对施以善意的对象不加选择的普通热心人一样。

他充满防备地抬头看了我这个高大的陌生男人一眼，眉毛一挑、带着他原有的满溢的不快反问我：“你谁啊，你管我呢？”

我被他这幅模样逗得扑哧一下笑了，他带着小孩儿稚嫩的任性和生气，和我这个流里流气死气白咧的成年人不一样，说话特别冲，跟加了伏特加似的。他一见我笑了，更来气了，又说：“你先跟我说话的，现在咋一声不吭呢，哑巴啦？”

我说你年纪小小脾气倒是不小，他说这不是没经历过社会的毒打吗，我说经历了也没用，你倒是挺没见识的，他说那我是没社会人有见识，你得好好教教我。

我俩就这样有一嘴没一嘴地搭腔，李英超这个人好熟，和他漂亮得有几分攻击性的外表不同，他本人倒是平易近人、话也不少。他上大学一年级，就在本地上，但是家不在这儿。我说我是个作家，今天是上这来取材。实际上我是个哪门子作家，但我总不能一上来就说我是拉皮条的吧。

李英超对我扯的谎不置可否，只是顺着我的话问我在写什么小说，我说我在写罗曼蒂克小说，他说写爱情小说上寺庙里取材，够新鲜的，看尼姑谈恋爱呢。我说：“那小情侣吵了架，不得来寺庙诉诉苦说给菩萨听听啊。”

李英超说我油嘴滑舌，他看起来对这个话题不太感兴趣，又告诉我他是跟他俩同学一起上庙里进香，哪知道他同学孤男寡女地不知上哪去了，撂下他一个人，他就在这儿生闷气。

我说你不会看上人家女同学了吧，他说我这个人满嘴没有半句正经话，不愧是写罗曼蒂克小说的，转头又问我要不要去他大学逛逛。我当然欣然同意，反正我这个职业白天也没事做，也不必珍惜这点天光。

他又问我谈过恋爱没有，我说我没谈过，他说你一个社会人没谈过恋爱怎么可能。我说我没谈过，但我做过爱。他说你个臭流氓，不谈恋爱就要上人家小姑娘。我说你怎么能就说是小姑娘，你这是对性少数群体的不尊重。李英超问我是吗，我说我都行。他又追问我做过多少回，我扳着指头假装在数，其实我早就数不清楚了。但我还是跟他说我有过俩稳定伴侣，这我也没说谎。他像是有点失望，说你不是说没谈过恋爱吗。我说是没谈过恋爱，但是有过俩长期炮友，怎么了。他小小声地说了一句哦，又说你们艺术家的事，我不懂。

我心里暗暗发笑，想着艺术家李振洋，作家李振洋，把这些头衔安在我名字前面仿佛有点可笑。我小时候幻想过做一个作家，这回也算是圆了一个梦。但我想做的职业太多了，唯独没想过拉皮条。

我俩聊着聊着，他的两个同学不知何时回来了，我寻思着李英超的想法没有错，一看俩人就有点猫腻，黏黏糊糊的，就像常见的那种公园里还没有确定恋爱关系的小年轻。我特别能理解别人背着我搞小动作时那种不快，就像吃鱼时卡着的刺或者葡萄里的籽，因此我同情李英超。

李英超给我介绍，男的叫陈涛，女的叫孙珍妮，他们三个都是一个专业的。李英超开始介绍我，他说我是个作家，正在创作，说得我的脸上一阵红一阵白的。我们四个开始往他们大学走，陈涛和孙珍妮是本地人，他俩人单独说话时说的方言，也不太搭理我们，李英超显得格格不入，怪可怜的。我看不惯了，我对陈涛说：“你们俩会说普通话吗？”

陈涛被我这一吆喝吓了一大跳，忙说对不起，倒是孙珍妮狠狠地剜了我一眼，像是对我这个一上来就吼人的外人很不满。我看这小姑娘长得是不错，但是凶得很，再者说本地人追究起来麻烦，本来是想忽悠忽悠套个微信，现在这个念头也作罢，这位大小姐我担待不起。

“有些人自己没什么教养苛责起别人可是一套又一套。”大小姐讲起话来果然没有半点客气，但我也不是吃素的。

我说：“那是不如连普通话也不会说的大小姐有教养，从小接受的是皇家教育，单单没教普通话。”

“教养没学多少，大大小小的毛病学了不少。”我忍不住又补了一句。

孙珍妮瞪着我的眼睛睁得更大了，眼白都快要溢出来了。我懒得搭理她，李英超和陈涛急急忙忙地过去安慰她，李英超不时回头看我，不一会儿他又过来了。

“她生气了？”

“你看呗。”

我看了一眼，小姑娘在那儿哭，我最见不得人哭。

“实在不行我去给她道歉呗，是我说话重了。不好意思啊，第一回见面就给你惹出这事。”

“没事，不打紧。”

“那你改天替我向她道个歉吧。”

我有点过意不去，就说要不然我俩改天出去吃餐饭。我这话的意思就是请他吃餐饭，意思意思把这事给结了。

李英超眨了眨眼睛，说吃饭好啊，去哪。

我说就去二道巷巷口那家酸菜鱼吧。

半晌，李英超小小声跟我说了一声谢谢你啊，帮我出气，还抓了我的手一把，使劲捏了两下。

我俩加了微信，定了时间，再没联系过。


	2. Chapter 2

二

我提前了15分钟到餐厅，到那的时候李英超已经坐在那等着了。我有点慌张，因为我这人不喜欢让别人等我，李英超说今天下课早，所以来早了。但我看他说的不是实话，因为和那回我见到他不同，这次他穿得板板整整，按照他的德行，要单单只是去上课他是必定不会穿得这么正式的。

我俩按照店里的招牌点单，很快就点好了。他托着腮看我，问我的小说写得怎么样了。

“还没动笔呢，我遇见麻烦了。”我又秉着职业惯性跑火车。

“什么麻烦？”

“你说要是我是女的，你是男的，我爱上你了，非要和你结婚，但你不爱我，也不想和我结婚，你应该怎么拒绝我？”

李英超垂着头思考着，长又浓密的眼睫毛翕动着，小鹿一样的眼睛直直望着见底的装着酸梅汤的杯子。

“要是我，我就答应了。“

“答应跟我结婚？“

“嗯，男人嘛，要付得起责任。“

我当时觉得李英超这么想很幼稚，后来觉得他说得对。所谓男人应负的责任就是这么个东西，就算痛苦也要把痛苦打碎了和着血吞进肚子里。这是我的信条，也成了后来发生的一些事的业果。我说你可真是理想主义，跟不喜欢的人结婚你也受得了。他说要是不喜欢，一开始就别招惹上，招惹上了就是你的不对。我连忙说是，但他这话又像是说给谁听的，反正说得我浑身不自在。我一抬头就看见李英超那一双漆黑又闪着光的眸子正盯着我，深不透底，像是无明地狱里的阴火一样燃烧着，指点着我的罪。不知道是我内心有鬼还是李英超的确有所指，我脊背发凉，但我脸皮厚，虽然被盯得发怵，但挠了挠头，继续编我的小说情节，希望分散一下李英超的注意力。

“我爱上了你，想跟你结婚，你娶了我，然后我们结婚以后老是吵架。“我又像是在编故事，又像是在说真事。李英超全神贯注地看着我，听我说话，“吵架的原因是我老觉得你不够爱我。你每天工作很忙，但我每天给你打三通电话，早一通中午一通晚一通，让你说爱我，但你觉得烦，在外面找了小三。”

“我不会找小三，会只爱你一个人。”李英超很认真很严肃地打断了我。

“我这不是假设吗，假设你不爱我了，你嫌我老了、嫌我麻烦。”

“我不会。”这三个字坚定又简短。

“我知道你不是作家。”他又补充，“你手上没有茧子，常年写作的人手上不会没有茧子，再说你也不像。”

李英超远比我想的精明，我以为他就是个傻白甜大学生，从小受着家里的溺爱，从高中直接考上大学，谁知道他精得很，揣着明白装糊涂，没想到我才是中了套的那个。我心里如雷轰顶，又暗暗咒骂老岳，就是他给我整的一身晦气。

“你知道我不是作家，那你还来干嘛。”

“我喜欢你。”

我狐疑地看了他一眼，努力转动脑子消化眼前这个小孩子对我说的这句话。但我也不是没遇上过别人突如其来的告白，在我以前勾引小姑娘帮我做事的时候，她们也是这样的，冷不防地示爱，满怀着爱意。他们最终会失望地离开，我想我不属于他们，他们也不属于我，我们是彼此生命里的过客。我不想太多地卷入他人的生活，我希望永远做一只无脚鸟，飞速地掠过，让人只消得看我一眼。

我说那我准要让你哭了，我这个人特别能让人哭，你还有时间反悔。

李英超说他不反悔。

过了一会儿，鱼上来了，白色的鱼肉泛光，汤里还浮着干辣椒、菊花花瓣、酸菜等，李英超也不往碗里夹，只是拿勺子搅和着碗里的东西，干辣椒花瓣酸菜便在碗里打着转。他拿眼睛直勾勾地看，我发现他总喜欢那样看人，睁着大眼睛直直地看人，一开始总让我发怵，可是久而久之便习惯了。我开始仔细端详李英超，李英超长得漂亮张扬，一双鹿一样怯生生水灵灵的大眼睛最为吸引人，他脸上虽然还有孩童稚嫩的幼态，但已经可以看出精巧的骨骼感。他穿着有巨大蝴蝶结装饰的衬衣，修长的脖颈像是花茎一样从蕾丝装饰的领子中伸长出来、精致的面容则像是花一般又灿烂又易碎。李英超像是一位旧时候西方贵族，我从前看过托马斯曼的《死于威尼斯》，里面的漂亮男孩达秋便像是如此。

我们吃饭的时候也不说话，只是夹菜吃菜，我心里烦扰太多，各种思绪像是剪不断的乱麻，鱼吃进嘴里也没有味道。

我忽然问李英超，你信佛家轮回宿命那一套吗？

李英超说不信。

我说那天在寺庙里，有一个老和尚跟我说了一则故事，我想问问你，老和尚说心生则种种法生，要是你知道了我是什么样的人你还会爱我吗？现在的你看到的只是一个你幻想中的我，倘若你知道我其实是个王八蛋、大恶棍，那你还会继续保有现在的幻想、还会喜欢我吗？

李英超说，我说喜欢你就是喜欢一个整体的你，这种喜欢是从心而发无法分割的。

我想到元晓的故事，我想李英超比元晓法师道行还高，他或许就算知道我是骷髅流出的水也不会吐出来，还是仍然觉得甘甜。

过了挺久我们吃完了，我起身要结账，李英超说我们AA吧，我说你一个大学生跟我A什么A，我买单。李英超死活不干，硬拉着我往我手里塞钱。我说有你这样花爸妈的钱的吗，就会瞎霍活儿。他说他不是花爸妈的钱，花的是自己赚的钱。我说你一个大学生怎么挣钱，他说你能怎么挣钱我就能怎么挣钱。我噗嗤一下笑了，我说你不可能跟我一个法子挣钱。李英超看着我笑得直哆嗦，跟我说他觉得我笑起来像一只恐龙，我听了，不笑了，故作正经起来，说不行，这顿饭算是我欠你的，上回把你同学惹哭了，你回去也不好做人吧。李英超说他跟那俩人绝交了，又说他们不重要，不过是普通同学。我听他这么一说，心里负罪感又强了一点，最后还是一人一半把钱付了。

我从那时开始就感觉李英超一直跟我拗着一股劲儿，像是想跟我证明什么。证明什么呢，证明他不是一个小孩子吗？证明他能够和我相衬吗？我想这是徒劳的，因为于前者，他在我心中注定是个小大学生，于后者，他都不用证明，我俩要是真在一起也是我配不上他。但他老想争点什么的模样令我总想发笑。

那天晚上吃完饭我就把李英超领到老岳那里去了，在此之前我偷偷给老岳发了条信息，问他那里有没有人，老岳说没有。我说我想借他那里一用，他说行但他又说了，租用我那里有条件，我说得，回头再谈条件，再说你上回坑我去会你那群牌友的帐还没算。

老岳的房子就是我们的淫窝，我们找的小年轻都在那里吃流水席一样地拉着客人上桌。

进了屋我刚把灯打开李英超就开始脱衣服，脱完了衣服他就贴上来吻我的脸，少年生涩又炽热的亲吻是难以应对的，他与其说是在亲我，不如说是在咀嚼我。他亲我的嘴，把舌头伸进来，像是要把我吞咽了一样吻我，吸吮我的嘴唇好像在吸吮我的生命力一般。他用手扶住我的脖子，指尖交叉地伸入我的头发。我本来以为我应付李英超应该是游刃有余，可是我又第二次失策了。李英超亲完我，嘴唇湿润润的，看着我傻笑，他说李振洋你的嘴好软好厚好像棉花糖。你看这说的是人话吗，我狠狠瞪了他一眼，李英超马上用手抚摸我的眉心，意思是要把我皱起的眉头抚平。我说我原来从书上看到，说人不像别的动物，是没有专门接吻的器官的，只能用嘴巴接吻。李英超说用嘴就不错，我喜欢你的嘴唇，他说着用手按了按我的嘴唇。

到了要干那码子事的时候，我问李英超想在上面还是下面，李英超说想在上面。我咬了咬牙说，那得，在下面其实还更爽一点；可我心里想的是有我替你小子破处可是便宜你了，要是在外面一小时起码300，算我欠你的。我摸出床头柜的避孕套和润滑剂，老岳房子里少不了这些东西，这也是我之所以选择他这儿的原因。

我往李英超的性器上套套子，又往手上挤润滑剂，先用两只手指开阔。我动作很慢，慢慢一点点往里面抽送，大有教学之意。我一只手操弄着自己的后面，另一只手则覆上了李英超的性器，摩挲着帮他唤醒一下。李英超很是受用的样子，看我自己弄得差不多了便抓起我的手想要自己上。我指了指润滑剂，说你想疼死我吗，他迟钝地点了点头，也学着我的样子弄湿手指，一点点探上我的后穴，小心翼翼地先送了一根手指进去。我也不知道为什么抖得厉害，李英超拍了一下我的屁股，说你别动弹，打得生疼，火辣辣的。我马上骂他说小兔崽子长本事了。他又伸进一只手指，两只手指交缠着，我的肠壁狠狠地吸吮着他的手指，他的手指上有握笔多年形成的茧子，骨节也很分明，这么修长漂亮的手现在却在干最下流的事情，我感觉我像是梅菲斯特在引诱浮士德那样拉高尚圣洁的小王子入最深的地狱泥潭。

我的水流得一塌糊涂，他看时机到了开始送他的性器进我的身体，他进来得很生涩，像是要把我从里面切开了似的疼，我没想到他人看起来瘦瘦小小的下面的东西硬起来有这么大，我自以为已经做好了足够的准备工作，可是进入还是很困难。好不容易进来了，他开始抽插，一点技术也没有，只会瞎顶，我疼得直呲声、手抓着被子叫个没完，他说李振洋你别叫了，叫得我给听硬了。我气不打一处来，于是吼了他一句，说你别动了，我来动。他听了便不动静了，我把腰抬起来，用手帮他调整好姿势，开始自己扭着屁股，一边扭还要一边指导他哪里是G点哪里是性感带。我喘得不得了，声音淫靡放荡，要是我还有半点羞耻心，此时此刻都应该把头埋在地底，可惜我早已经习惯了，人成长起来要学会慢慢接受自己羞耻的一面。不一会儿我也扭得累了，李英超也似乎找到了一点门道，开始深深浅浅地顶我。 我的身体如同电击般酥麻，快感像是电波一样一阵一阵地袭来，麻痹我的大脑，我抱着枕头，眼泪一个劲儿地流出来濡湿枕套。这是我最喜欢的人生时刻，做爱的时候整个人像是漂浮在空中，身体没有依托，大脑一片空白，里面全是信号失灵时候产生的雪花，快感一点一点袭来，像是海浪一样席卷着泡沫扫荡，只有这个时候我才觉得活着是有意义的，是快乐的。我沉溺于这种最基础的快乐中已久，而且短时间内并不想戒除。

我不仅拉皮条，自己也卖，我卖不单单为了挣钱，也为了快乐。我想这么告诉李英超，告诉他我就是个骗小女孩拉皮条的，不仅拉皮条还卖春，不知道他会怎么想，但我没敢说。

我射了出来，精液落在我的腿上、落在床单上，给我恬不知耻的放荡行径留下罪证。李英超紧紧地抱着我、拿脸蹭着我的锁骨。李英超的亲昵只让我觉得很烦躁。我每次做完爱都很觉得心口堵。或者说我心口一直都很堵，只是做爱让它得到了短暂的释放。

我们分别去洗了个澡，李英超很快就睡着了，我看着睡梦中他甜甜地笑着，紧紧地抱着被子，一半的脸陷在枕头里。我彻夜未眠，这倒并不是因为李英超或是什么，而是我这个人作息紊乱，常常在应该睡觉的时候睡不着觉。我打开手机玩里面打方块的游戏，从223关玩到了286关，看着黑夜变成白昼，阳光透过窗户落进屋子里，洁白的阳光映着床单，昨晚欢爱的残余物在阳光下闪着光，有几分结构性反讽的意味。

李英超也醒了，他醒了又怀抱住我的腰。

“李振洋，你的腰好瘦。“他一边说一边胡乱摸着，摸得我很痒。

“我吃不胖，你该去学校了吧。”

“我一会儿就去，你现在抱抱我。”

我抱着他，就像抱着一个瓷娃娃。

“你知道吗，我爸妈丢下我跑了。”他用一种近乎撒娇的语气跟我说，好像没有悲伤，只是在叙述一件平常的事情。这些话却好像石头一样砸在我心上，“我13岁那年他们就不见了，就有一天早上忽然家里就没有人了。好像一切事情都没有发生，就是人没了。”

我不知道说些什么好，李英超这番话堵住了我的喉咙。沉默了许久，李英超又问：“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”我只好随口答应着，说这种话对我来说不成问题，“你该去学校了吧。”

“你要是想我陪着你，我也可以不去上课。”

“别别别，你还是以学业为重，要不以后准得后悔。”我脑子里只有一个念头，赶紧打发李英超走。

“好吧，那晚上我们去看电影吧。”李英超像是在我这里碰了壁、不情不愿地起身穿衣服收拾书包。

我支支吾吾地答应，免得他提出更多要求，脑子里却在想怎么对付过去。


	3. Chapter 3

三

正巧老岳回来了，我给了老岳我俩晚上约见的地址和时间，让老岳告诉他我出门有事，让老岳去陪陪他，正好也算是补偿那200块钱。他挺不情愿的，但还是去了，我则猫在沙发里继续玩手机，把电视也打开了，想着玩腻了手机就看一眼电视。电视里放的甄嬛传，演到华妃死的那一集。华妃流着泪对甄嬛说你知道一个人从天黑等到天亮是什么滋味吗，我看着电视里的演员哭，自己的眼泪也一个劲儿地往下掉，打湿了布做的沙发。我特别爱哭，我看爱情电影就没有不哭的，尤其是我看着别人哭，自己也会想哭，这或许是共情能力强吧。不一会儿就演到华妃一头撞死在柱子上，香消玉殒了，我想这后宫争宠也真够鸡飞狗跳的，百八十集就演这几个女人争风吃醋，可是谁又能得到皇上的爱呢。我想到爱过我的那些人，哪一个又得到了我的爱呢，我这么想着，不禁为他们感到悲伤起来，脑子里又浮现出李英超的脸，仿佛看到他泪眼婆娑哭得梨花带雨的一张脸。我又忧郁了起来，但我又想我也不欠谁的，谁也没有资格把我强行留下来。

过了一会儿有人按门铃，我以为是老岳回来了，怎知道打开门看见一个高大的男人，比我还要略高上半头，低着头看我，像是要来寻仇。他看见是我，脸上的表情微妙地变了一下，熟悉的厌恶和尴尬混杂着出现在脸上，还是硬着头皮问我：

“怎么是你，岳明辉呢？”

“他出去了，一会儿回来。”

这个人叫卜凡，以前跟我们也是一伙儿的，后来一次线下聚会让公安抓了个正着，他倒是侥幸跑了，只是一时半会儿得隐姓埋名低调做人。卜凡长得凶神恶煞，有一米九几，再加上他把自己的眉毛剃秃了两节，看起来像是跟人打架受的伤。以前我们在一起的时候没人敢惹我们，都以为我们雇了个保镖打手。他是我同乡的后辈，我俩一起从老家来这里，以前好过一阵子，后来也闹掰了，前任见了面跟仇人似的。我跟李英超说的“俩稳定对象”，卜凡算一个。我俩掰了以后就没怎么说过话，但还是在一起共事。

以前我和卜凡在一起的时候就老吵架，他脾气暴，有时我说他两句他火气就上来了，冲着我吼。我那时年轻，也不是好惹的货色，一吵架就动手动脚打得不可开交，把家里的盆子碗都给砸碎了。后来我养成习惯，只买塑料做的锅碗瓢盆。我们打完架就是短暂的冷战，通常是我把门一摔扬长而去，但是气个一宿我又后悔，在家附近晃悠等卜凡来找我，他也总能找到我，跟我说洋洋别生气了，又要领着我回家。我那时气也消了，嘴上还是得埋怨几声。

我总是说：“下次还敢不？”

“不敢了，下回保证不这样了。乖啊洋洋。”

然后他又会哄我说他一定改，明天就改，不改就以后不抽烟不喝酒不吃荤，一副可怜巴巴的样子。我耳根子软，总是信了他的话，但是不出俩礼拜以上情节就会旧调重弹一遍，又是吵架又是摔碗摔盆子，闹得鸡犬不宁，就跟电视剧里演的似的。我早该想到他是什么货色，一开始就不该搭理他，也不该跟他上床。但是在床上的卜凡永远都是最有魅力的，他操人的时候总是很沉默，皱着眉头，而我总是紧紧搂着他的背。我们每次做完都要点上一根烟，他总是沉默不语，背对着我坐在床沿窗台上抽烟，我也抽烟，那是我那段时间里最快乐最享受的时光。卜凡宽阔厚实的背总像是深色的大山，他的悲伤藏在大山里。

再后来我俩就掰了，我俩掰的原因也很简单，就是因为我们的战争逐步升级，从最初普通的口角变成了摔盆子摔碗，再演化成空手搏斗，到最后竟然快要械斗起来。我们建起军火库对抗对方，本就不多的爱意也在这种无意义但往复的战争中消耗殆尽，我甚至怀疑在我们感情的最后阶段我们对彼此也许暂时存在过的爱也升华为最纯粹的恨意。我们的战争总是由他先发起，我回应得并不积极。我的不积极在他看来好像是一种残忍，他更希望我能够像他对我那样对他，但我很多时候只是冷淡地看着他，并在必要的时候予以痛击。在周而复始的动乱中他缴械投降了，起码在我看来是这样。

总之这个故事以卜凡狠狠地打了我一巴掌然后在我面前痛哭涕零结束。那次我意外地没有哭，也没有回手，我感觉很无力、也知道自己注定获胜了。他打完了我以后又用力抓着我，说：

“哥哥，我们不要这样了，饶了我吧。”

我觉得很好笑，也觉得卜凡很丢人，所以我只是平静地看着他、以一个胜利者的姿态，说那我们分手吧。说罢我便开始收拾行李，那天晚上我就搬走了，卜凡坐在角落里哭，没再跟我说过一句话。

我和卜凡的故事有着所有鸡飞蛋打的俗套情节，像是在我青春的荒草地上打了个滚便草草了事。

后来，他和老岳玩得近，这次一回来就先找了老岳，谁知道先碰上了我。卜凡也没再搭理我，侧身进屋关上了门，留下我一个人继续在客厅里看电视。看了许久，看得我都快要睡着了，客厅的大门又吱嘎一声响，把我的瞌睡刺破。我心想是老岳回来了，我打开门，哪知道竟然看见李英超那一张怒气冲冲的面孔。我瞪了一眼站在旁边无言的老岳，老岳无奈地说：“他硬要跟来，说是有东西落下了。”我心想有个屁，愈发觉得李英超很难缠，他聪明且偏激，我怕他疯起来会咬我。

好巧不巧，李英超细致入微的观察力又起作用了，他眼尖地看见玄关放着的明显不属于我的皮鞋，像是知道了什么，但我保证他想到的和实际完全不符。他的脸变得悲伤、变得愤怒、变得怨恨，问我说：

“你不是有事吗？怎么还在家里看电视？”

“这不就要出门了嘛。”

“扔下其他男人在屋里？”

“哪有什么男人？”

李英超斜眼瞥了瞥地上卜凡的鞋，那瞬间我感觉世界上一切的烦人事都聚集在我身上了。我又狠狠地瞪了一眼岳明辉，做了一个杀头的姿势对他说：“凡子回来了，在屋里，找你呢。回头我跟你算账。”

岳明辉像是得了特赦令，匆忙从我身边闪进屋里，好像还颇为玩味地回头看了我一眼，意思是有热闹看了。我又不得不重新应付李英超，我说：

“事情不是你想的那样，屋里那个人是岳明辉的相好，我也不知道他今天为什么回来。至于我，我就要准备出门了，今天真是抽不开身才放了你的鸽子，刚好老岳回来，我就让他来陪陪你，你俩也好认识一下。实在是对不起你，你也别生气了，不是那么回事。我李振洋顶天立地的男子汉，干不出这种事情来。”

他还是没消停，朝着我大吼说你让里面的人出来，我要抓出来看看是哪个贱人这么不知检点。卜凡大概是听到了他说话，朝着我大吼说李振洋你别把我搅和进你那些破事儿里。他说得很大声，即使他人在屋里，我们也能听得一清二楚。我也不甘示弱，吼他说你管个毛啊。他又骂我是个王八蛋，每天就知道骗小年轻的往家里带，不是个东西。我说你又是什么好东西，你比我少骗了啊。我们又像从前那样你一句我一句地骂对方，我们的争吵越来越不可辨，恶毒的话语含糊不清地倾盆而出，卜凡冲出房间，操起手头的东西向我摔来，大多数在没触及我之前便落在地上，有两个塑料玩偶倒是直愣愣地砸在我脸上，我也没闪躲，就让它们落在我头上、搔刮在脸上、留下浅浅的小伤口。这样的场景我也习以为常，在我们过去鸡飞蛋打的岁月里我们也总是这样，但这次不同的是李英超也在，在我俩剧烈的战火即将愈演愈烈之时，李英超突然哭了，他也许在来的路上心情就已经达到了悲哀的极致，只是在当下的纷争中爆发了。

他低着头，豆大的眼泪一滴一滴往下掉，碰上地面渗开、开出一朵朵花来。我朝着卜凡最后吼了一句：“别吵了，没看着现在什么状况吗。”他最后说了一句操你妈的李振洋，骂声便慢慢消停了。

我搂过李英超的肩膀，把他揽在怀里，他头靠在我胸上哭，我拍着他的背，那个瞬间我觉得我是世界上头等的男人，好像刚才的不堪都离我越来越远。我看着李英超在我怀里哭得发抖，他紧紧地抱着我像是溺水者在抓住最后一根稻草，我被紧紧束缚着快要没办法呼吸，胸腔跟着他的哭声共振着。我的额角开始有一点刺痛，是刚才被砸伤的伤口在泛痛。

过了好久，李英超不哭了，抱着我的力气也越来越小，他像是耗尽了全身的力气似的。等他的力气完全用光了，他就跑了，像是见证了一场浩劫以后落荒而逃，我知道等他再次回来，他会变得更加能和我抗衡，变得更加棘手难以控制。我对李英超产生了一种难以言喻的无力感，我看着他慢慢长大，他在肆意地朝着不正确的方向成长，说白了，朝着我成长。

我和李英超本来是不应该相遇的，我们的关系应该在刚认识的时候便结束，从此再也不出现在对方的世界里。这样一来，我继续在我幽暗自在的世界里遨游，而他则在正统光明的大道上前行。我之所以不想和任何人打交道，就是因为我知道我这个人有最恶劣最厉害的腐蚀性，让每一个碰上我的人都倒霉。或许也没那么糟糕，但是我害怕担责任，只想永远把自己放在玻璃罩里，虽然吸进去的都是我呼出的废气，也好过把烟圈吐在别人脸上。

第二天岳明辉一边帮我给额头上的伤口涂药一边问我：“你想拉李英超入伙吗？”

我摇了摇头，说算了吧。

岳明辉说我觉得你喜欢上他了。

我说没有，我看他可怜。


	4. Chapter 4

四

自那以后李英超有好一段时间没来，我倒也乐呵。我脑袋上的伤慢慢痊愈，血块凝固结痂到脱落也不过一个礼拜，而卜凡到现在也没为这个伤口道上半句歉。同住一个屋檐下，我连卜凡的面都极少见。不见也罢，见了反而尴尬。不过近来想到卜凡，我总是没来由地有点怀念。可能是因为秋天到了，螃蟹也熟了，市场上总能看见被五花大绑的螃蟹，支棱着两个可怖的眼睛、泛着不祥的青黑色，怪吓人的。我很久没有吃过螃蟹了，因为我害怕螃蟹，螃蟹总是支棱着突兀的眼睛、长得奇形怪状。卜凡是青岛人，青岛人擅长吃海鲜，他开螃蟹是三下五除二、不一会儿就能把蟹给拆了。以前到了这个季节，他总是去市场买螃蟹蒸，螃蟹从青黑变得赤橙，然后经他的手拆分成壳、蟹黄、蟹肉，装垃圾的铁盘里堆起可怖的外壳，如同小山丘那么高，而我的碗里则盛满蟹黄和蟹肉。我俩分手以后我再也没吃过螃蟹，因为老岳是北京人，他也不怎么吃，至于我骗来卖的小女孩们，她们更不可能给我剥螃蟹了。

我正这么想着，卜凡敲我的门，我以为他是来找我道歉的，哪知道他是来给我分配任务的。卜凡让我去大世界，说那里有一担生意需要我照应照应，说罢他还补充了一句这是他替岳明辉转达的，我礼节性地谢过他，虽然心里还是有几分介怀他缺席的道歉，但还是急匆匆地收拾行装便走了。

大世界是我们合作密切的一家夜总会俱乐部，以前俱乐部里的小姐经常找我们接洽生意、拉些私活，后来俱乐部不乐意小姐在外面接私活，就找上我们谈合作，意思是结合他们丰富的资源和我们广大的客户平台，把拉皮条的生意做大一点。我们也不排斥这种合作，谈好分成安排好人员，一同共事也有半年了，但近来听说警察正在排查大型夜生活娱乐场所，严打严抓淫秽色情，对他们的营业有很严重的影响，所以那边一直有想要转移场所的诉求。

现在想起来，如果那天我不去大世界，也许故事便不会继续发展了，最终那个失控的结局或许也不会来临。但谁知道呢，有时候冥冥之中注定就是这个命数，改不了，不过是造化游戏。

那一天，在大世界，我又看见时隔两个月不见的李英超了。他坐在一群老大三粗的中年男人和涂着庸俗脂粉的女人中间，显得干柴瘦小又格格不入。他如同雕刻般漂亮白净的脸上染上绯红，低着头不说话，显然是有几分醉意，而旁边的中年男人正搂着他瘦削狭窄的肩膀，快要把李英超整个人按进自己的怀里。我不知道他还有没有意识，但他看起来并不排斥这些陌生男人过分的亲近，反而一个劲儿地往别人身上凑。

这个李英超和我脑海里的那个永远漂亮洁白的小男孩似乎不是一个人，这个李英超像黑色的野兽一般在吞噬一切，虽然同样漂亮，但是却伸开爪子、长出角，如同洁白的佛像坠入黑色的河水中化身阿修罗。

我的脑袋嗡地一声响，忽然忘却了我此行的目的，只有电视雪花夹杂着噪音不断在脑子里回荡喧嚣。在我反应过来之前，我的拳头已经落到把李英超搂在怀里的中年男人脸上，拳落下的瞬间，我甚至听到骨头断裂的声音，我用力过猛，打得拳头火辣辣地疼，手指关节上混着不知道是我的还是他的血。这个画面在我脑海里一直清晰，我的灵魂像是出窍了，只是站在一旁痛苦地观看。我看着我的身体疯狂地狂乱地破坏着身边的一切，好像这样就可以杀死这个画面、让这件事情从来没有发生过。所有人都朝着我大吼大叫，很刺耳很尖锐，完全无法辨认。人们极力拦着我，但我像是一头受了伤发狂的野兽朝着所有人怒吼、试图撕裂眼前的所有人，听不进任何人的阻拦和劝告。李英超也拼命抓着我，唯独他的声音我听得一清二楚，他说：

“洋哥，你打我吧。”

李英超从来没叫过我哥，那是第一次，以往他都直呼我的大名，叫我李振洋。那天他像是服了软，而这种服软也的确很奏效。我凶狠的眼神落到李英超身上居然变得突然柔和起来，我想他也应该发现了。但我表面上还是很凶，我朝他大吼质问他说：“谁带你来的？”“我自己来的。”“你胡说！”“真是我自己来的！是我求老岳和凡子哥带我过来的！”

那个瞬间我顿时感到很无力，像是挨了锤的牛。我才刚刚撕碎的现实又被李英超一点点捡起来合上，被他捧着递到我面前让我接受一切。我应该打李英超一巴掌，应该骂他说你不该来，但是我失去了所有力气，并且被像是被撕成一片一片的。

过了许久警察来了，应该是有人报警。我们被带去局里一个一个做笔录，我和李英超是最后两个，我们坐在审讯室外面的椅子上，李英超跟我说对不起，说是他苦苦求着老岳和卜凡带他来大世界工作，让我回去不要怪罪他俩。我冷笑说我还有能耐怪罪他俩。李英超说你是不是怪我了。我说那不然呢。李英超说你别生气，我只想离你近一点，你总是飘得很远，我搞不明白，弄不懂，你总让我觉得好温暖，但是又好冰冷。洋哥，我不明白。但今天你生气了，你真的在为我生气，我好高兴，我感觉我变得更了解你了。我又问你是什么时候知道我是干这个的，李英超老实交代说他第一次见我之后就找人打听我了。

我感到心悸，又觉得后怕，我看着李英超，他凄楚的脸上挂着笑，在惨白的灯光下看起来更加单薄惨淡。我索性不去看他，也不说话。李英超伸手想抓住我的手，刚碰到的瞬间就被我一个激灵收了回去。他显得很挫败的样子，只能继续絮絮叨叨地说，洋哥我好爱你，我想和你在一起，我已经很努力了，我有向你靠近吗？

他一直跟我说，反反复复就是那几句，说一切都是他的错，是他主动提出要到我工作的地方看。我自嘲地想幸好老岳没有一上来就让他卖淫，要不然现在自己连杀人的举动都能做出来了。

过了很久警察同志叫我进去，警察同志跟我说状况他们已经了解，所幸受害人受伤不是很严重，而且情绪很稳定，说不追你的责任，但还是违反了治安管理处罚法，得罚款300块钱。我连忙道歉，说给警察同志工作带来不便了。谁知道警察同志看着我神秘一笑，说我反而帮了他们大忙。我心里一沉，想这下子坏了。那个警察说他们这几天正在彻查附近风俗场所，这家俱乐部一直以种种原因不让搜查，上面的搜查令又迟迟难下来，这一次接着报案，刚好抓获了一起特大卖淫嫖娼案子。我表面上不动声色，说那感情好啊，辛苦人民警察了，心里暗暗觉得有点对不住老板，又不免担心把我们扯出来。于是我试探性地问说那地方还有提供性服务的。那个探员看起来兴高采烈，告诉我说他们早就怀疑那家店从事这种勾当，他说他们还知道这种俱乐部都有合作同伙，但是他们的同伙很难抓，现在公安正在派线人查，但也找不到蛛丝马迹。我不免多提了个心眼，说据我了解他们这种小团伙都是打一枪换一个地儿的，你们怕是打草惊蛇了。警察叹了口气说，这也没办法，不过上面搜查令应该很快就批下来了，过几天就能对这家店进行全面调查，到时候不知道能不能有点线索。我说祝你们破案顺利，到时候把这些祸害风序良俗的东西都抓起来，立了大功也能吃顿好的。警察同志被我油嘴滑舌说得怪高兴的，又跟我絮絮叨叨地分析了好多他们查案的细节，我默默在心里记下来，想着回头好提醒老岳。

我们大概聊了有一个小时，就差提着两扎啤酒找个大排档坐着聊了，他说时候也不早，让我签了一堆单子便打发我回去了。临走前他跟我说，你那个弟弟在警局门口等你，你快去接他回去吧。我走到门口，果然李英超还站在那里等我。初秋的夜里还是有点寒意，他穿着单薄的外套，站在灯光下显得模糊不清，我走过去扇了他一个耳光，说以后再不许这样了。李英超没说话，只是牵着我的小手指，扯着我的手跟在我后面走。我任由李英超跟着我到了家里。我俩各自洗澡，洗完了就躺在狭窄的双人床上睡觉，背对着背，但是床太小了，我们的脊背贴在一起，似乎能感受到各自脖子的温热。没有亲吻，没有性爱，只有暮色慢慢下沉笼罩着的寂静。

那天晚上我做了一个梦，梦里面我看到李英超，他在不断下坠，而我身边全是空的，什么也没有。起初他坠落得很慢，慢得像是单纯地悬浮在空中，然后下坠速度变得越来越快。我想要抓住他的手，眼看就要触及握紧，但是我伸手过去只抓到一片空，像是他从来不存在于那处。然后我眼睁睁地看着他掉下去、一直往下掉，下面是黑色的河水，深不见底，但有一小块是亮的，那是波光粼粼倒映着的月亮，李英超掉进那片亮块中，最终和月亮化为一体。李英超消失了，取而代之的是在水中的月亮，波光破碎的月亮。李英超像是月亮失足落入水中溺死，被水草缠绕着最后再也消失不见。那片水像是离我很近，但我伸手去捞月亮它却飘远了。我的手指触碰水面的瞬间我醒来了，低头看到李英超，我们不知道什么时候翻了个身子，从背对背变成了面对面，近得像是我好像在搂着他。他看起来小小的，缩成一团，但我知道他是海绵，可以吸水胀得无限大，大到可以吞噬一切。他平稳地呼吸着，眼睫毛翕动着，我忍不住在他额头上落下了轻轻的一个吻，从那时候开始，我就应该意识到大事不妙，我的世界开始极速萎缩坍塌便是从那里开始的。


	5. Chapter 5

五

我和李英超的关系开始变得异常亲密，一方面是我们的感情自那次风波以后大有增益，另一方面是我始终对李英超卷入这些杂七杂八的事情抱有愧疚感，所以想好好看着他不让他再跟老岳他们混了。那次之后陈涛也来找过我，陈涛表达了作为一个同学的担忧，他说李英超已经好久没去上学，还听说他和黑道缠上了，问我知不知道李英超的情况如何。我让陈涛不用担心，说我已经联系上李英超，会劝他早点回去上学好好学习的。陈涛语气里带着些许埋怨，用一种问责而且怀疑的眼神打量我，仿佛是我带坏了李英超似的。他说那行，还说你也别跟李英超走太近了，免得他分心了不好好学习，说完他看也不看我一眼就走了，让我颇为受伤，心想我在李英超的同学眼里就是这么一个不叫人学好的流氓恶棍。

我也挺冤枉的，就此我还去找老岳理论，我吼老岳，说：“你为啥带李英超上大世界去？”

老岳一副可怜又贱兮兮的样子，只说没办法，李英超硬缠着他说要上我工作的地方去看看，起初只说要去看看，便带了他去个夜总会。大世界总归是个大店，相对没那么乱，哪知道到了那里李英超便跟经理搭上了，非得去人家那找份工作不行，还说白干也行。你可知道那小子软磨硬泡那功夫了得，人家经理也被磨得没办法。

我又问：“大世界那边后续生意怎么办？”

“你还好意思说，那天你为啥去啊，还把人家客人给打了。警察现在正在搜呢，估计生意得黄了。”

“不是你让我去的吗？说要谈谈我们那桩买卖。”

“我没让你去啊？”老岳作沉思状。

“卜凡跟我说的，还特地告诉我是你的意思。”

我俩顿时明白了，虽然卜凡干这事的目的未知，但他肯定耍了我俩一道：他就是故意让我过去撞见李英超的，纯粹不安好心。

岳明辉轻叹一口气，说：“凡子这事干的，唉，也不知道他是存心的还是咋的。”

“他就是故意的，想整我，气我，他好看戏。”我气不打一处来，但是又不想找卜凡对质。我内心里一百个不想和卜凡打交道，碰上他就准没好事，他对我总存着坏心眼，表面上不搭理我，背地里总想着暗暗阴我一下，上回他还把螃蟹放在我房间里吓唬我，他就尽干这贱贱嗖嗖的事。

“那他比你清楚。”

这话给我说愣了，我问清楚啥。

“清楚李英超呗，他知道你稀罕李英超，知道得比你早。”

“哎，王八蛋，给他猜中了。”

“李振洋，我看你完蛋了，这下子被套住了，李英超可不好对付。”

“我被套住的还少吗，我认栽。”

末了岳明辉又冷不丁地说了一句：“你小心点，李英超有点疯，我看他手腕上有好多小伤口。”

我的心又好像被锤了一下，我说：“谢谢提醒。”老岳这句话像是有十斤重，抛在地上都带响。一种深重的罪孽和责任感拽着我的心一路下沉，使我的爱不再单纯，而是覆上一种责任的蒙尘。现在回想起来，我甚至不能确定我是否是爱着李英超的，那些情感悸动，到底是出于责任感的保护还是出于真实的爱意，我至今还无法确认。总之，无论作为爱人或是看护者，我都是失职的。或者从最初而言，这两种情绪都是无法调和的，它们共生但是水火不容，并最终引向感情的灭亡。

我心里躁动不已，我想我得马上去找李英超，我简单跟老岳交代了上次从条子那里得到的情报，叫老岳以后做事的时候注意点，老岳听了我说的以后若有所思，显然想再跟我说些什么却欲言又止。我没心思搭理老岳，心里一片乱麻全是关于李英超的，我想弄明白，我想我唯有去找李英超，见到他的面才能把事情弄明白。老岳那天跟我说了很多今后要注意的事情，我一条也没听进去，我甚至想不干这个工作了，专心陪李英超，等我把一切搞明白了，安顿下来了再说。但是我注定是错的，就像是俄狄浦斯王，在与命运的抗争中恰恰踩中了命运的陷阱，我早已身陷桎梏，在想要调和二者的努力中我渐渐溺亡。

我匆匆忙忙地走了，离开了老岳的屋子去找李英超，那天晚上我便联系上李英超。我们在我租住的狭窄的出租屋里碰头，这个出租屋容纳过太多人，大多数只和我度过一晚便消失在人海。李英超和我见了面便像是缺水的鱼进入大海，还没等进屋就开始接吻，李英超踮着脚吻我，不顾有没有旁人看到。他一只手扣着我的后脑勺，另一只手与我十指相握，我们像是在跳华尔兹，打着转从门口滚到了床上。他从深秋屋外带回来的手冰凉凉的，开始不安分伸入我薄薄的秋衣，我一个激灵，含糊不清地说：“你的手好凉。”他继续吻我，用牙齿轻轻地咬着我的嘴唇，我们交换津液就像是在交换彼此的生命力，好像这样就可以给对方永远留下属于自己的痕迹。他的手继续游走，我感受到他的兴奋和他的生涩，和我们的上一次性事不同，如果说上一次主导权基本掌握在我手上，那么这一次我就像是一个被操控的玩偶，我顺从地纵许他的行为。他慢慢脱下我的衣服，在没有供暖的秋天里细微的凉意触摸我的皮肤，我不由得抱他抱得更紧了，希望能从他身上获取一些温暖。李英超的手开始探向我的后穴，那里早就被我事先清洁扩张好，他在我耳边说：“李振洋，你好淫荡啊，怎么还没开始就已经湿得一塌糊涂了。”我本来就被他撩拨得情动不已，被这么一说不由得身体发颤，我声音沙哑地邀请他：“那你快点进来啊。”李英超这次有了经验，先探进了一个指节，在我的甬道里探索里一番，然后扑哧一下把整根手指插进去。我嫌他墨迹，我说快点把你那根东西插进来。李英超便不，他用手指摩挲着内壁，在里面打转，我急得想要流眼泪，说小王八蛋就知道欺负我。大概“欺负”这两个字刺激到了李英超，激发了他潜在的凌辱欲，他手上的动作开始变得粗暴起来，他说：“你说我欺负你，那我就好好地欺负一下你。”他开始伸进第二根手指，把两根手指扩张开，想要撑开我的后穴。我感受到他的龟头顶了上来，我颤颤巍巍地说你快一点，但是李英超偏偏不，他只是用性器在我的股缝间摩擦着，有时候探进去一点点，但是又不完全插入，我难受得不行，想用手撸一下前面高潮一次，但是李英超又玩味地束缚我的手不让我这么做。我说你快点操我，说出来的声音湿乎乎的，带着哭腔，那是连我自己都没想到的娇媚软糯。李英超这才终于进去，他用力顶弄我，顶得我只能发出不连续的破碎的叫声，他比上一次经验丰富了许多，至于这其中具体是怎么达成的，我也不敢想象，只能理解为这小子天赋异禀。他操人像只凶戾的小野兽似的，用力发狠，真像是要把我撕裂一样。我吃痛地抱着被子和枕头，把头深深埋在里面，眼泪和唾液沾湿了枕巾，说你慢一点轻一点。但是李英超做爱像掠食，掠食者从来不会听他的猎物求饶，李英超也从来不听我的求饶，他只是一下一下地继续撞我，抓着我的腰往他的性器上送，很痛又很快乐，比很多上过我的老男人要来得快乐得多，那些人干这事时往往疲软无力，我只能假意应和着叫，手上还要偷偷抚摸前端才能射出来。但是我偏要激李英超，我喘着气说你知不知道这个房间里多少人上过我，你不如他们。李英超显然被刺激了，他操我操得更狠，说是吗，我看你都快不行了。我的确要不行了，断断续续的呻吟声和细碎的叫声从嗓子眼里一个劲钻出来，不一会儿我就痉挛着射了，后穴收缩着。李英超也很快释放了出来，他把精液一点不剩地射进了我的身体里。我有点生气，我说谁允许你内射的，他说你怕什么，到时候你怀孕了生出我们的宝宝我们可以一起养。我脸上一阵火烧，骂他说你在这说什么胡话。

我坐起身来，点上一根烟，昏暗的房间里只有我这一点火光，我抽着烟抬头看天花板，李英超躺在床上抱着我的腰。我眯起眼睛，感觉世界要融化了，被眼前一点点火光映照的世界是如此不真实，像一切都要天翻地覆了解放了。我和李英超在出演最烂俗的艳情故事，我们一起逃到一部情色片里，在这里我们什么也不用想，只用做爱，不需要工作、不需要上学、甚至不用弄清楚我们是否需要爱着对方。李英超看我抽烟，也坐起来，把脸凑过来，我和他亲吻，把烟递到他嘴里，那个瞬间我没有想过这样做的正当性，我只是下意识地维持着一种莫名其妙的罗曼蒂克氛围。他学着我的样子抽烟，我看到他皱眉，显然被呛到了，便把他叼着的烟夺过来，他张着嘴，烟雾从里面袅袅飘出。他垂着眼睛，睫毛很长，他的眼睛像小鹿总是泛着光，这双眼睛在一开始欺骗了我，但是我现在已经认清。我的认清来得太晚，晚得早已剥夺了我躲闪命运的灾厄的能力。

这时候我明白我是爱他的，倘若我对他只是负有单纯的责任感，我也不必如此，也断不会落得这般田地。他的手默默搭上我的手，用指腹轻轻抚摸我的指节，慢慢地滑过，被碰过的每一寸皮肤都像是被火烧了一般发烫，这种感觉很奇妙，我好像也要融化成液体流入世界里。我回握住他的手，我才意识到这是我们第一次牵手，我们的手紧紧扣在一起，他的手很凉，但是触碰上哪一处却都像火在烧一般。我摸上他的手腕，果然摸到了凹凸不平的伤口表面，像浮雕一般，雕刻着李英超爱我这个事实。我心情颇有几分悲哀，负罪感又一次卷席我的心灵。李英超忙地把手腕抽走，把那只手掩藏在黑暗里不让我看到。

黑暗中只有香烟的一点点火光照着我们的脸，但是李英超的模样我却看得很清楚，他的漂亮脸蛋、他残损的手腕、他的爱而不得和我的不堪。我好像已经不需要用眼睛看，而是获得了一种全新的感官，可以让我在黑暗里视物。李英超皮肤很白很细腻，像是陶瓷娃娃，我可以清晰地看到他脸上每一寸的纹理还有掩盖在皮肉下面的骨骼走势。他的骨骼生得也很精巧，像是古希腊雕塑那般有一种属于男性的骨骼感。李英超有着一张雌雄莫辨的脸，五官生得漂亮，但是却不显得阴柔，也是拜他精巧的骨骼所赐。

生着这幅面孔的小男孩死心塌地地爱上了自己，这让我不免觉得有点难以置信。而长着一副薄情面孔性情也懒得爱人的我居然也爱上了对方，这更让人不敢相信。我感到非常不妙，因为像我这样一直吝惜自己爱意的人，一旦爱上对方爱意就会控制不住地宣泄而出，鲜少被爱情打磨的心一旦浸润在爱河中便无法自拔，无论怎样想都是致命的，我的心在一种危机感中不断炽热地跳动着。我又开始亲吻李英超，好像这样才能挥霍掉源源不断地产生着的多余感情。我把李英超推倒在床上继续接吻，他把舌头探进来，舔舐我的牙齿，我更用力地搂紧了他，用我长得过分的四肢缠绕着他，像条蛇似的。

我想要融化，想让李英超也融化，然后我们结合在一起，混合起来，溶解在如同彩色海洋一般的世界里，再也没办法被分开。


	6. Chapter 6

六

现在想来，我和李英超在一起的时间从初秋到冬天，一共只有4个月。4个月，一年的三分之一，也就比一季再长一点，还没等初春到来我们就分开了。这4个月却宛如过山车一般疾驰，人生总会有这种结点。

有一个概念叫summer time，通常拿来指一种短暂的甜蜜与美好，那么属于我和李英超的是autumn time。微凉的夜晚、萧瑟的树木下、昏暗的路灯、泛黄的树海、落叶满地的泥泞，以及在这种冷但不刺骨的天气里一次次肌肤相亲。我们在冷即将来临时相遇，然后携手一步步踏入隆冬，捱过了寒冬的大半，在春天还没有来临之前便灭亡。

11月底的时候气候已经很冷，风时常大作，吹得人要裹紧大衣。我那时和李英超在一起也有两个月，我们决定要去沈阳旅游。老岳听了我们的决定以后也不由得大吃一惊，毕竟很少人会在冬天里去东北旅游。老岳很埋怨我，因为那时候三天两头就有警察上来调查盘问，我一走他得一个人应付警察搜查，焦头烂额。但那时候我心里一点也不想我的拉皮条事业，我其实暗自希望自此收手不做，我把我这种意愿跟老岳一说，他一脸讳莫如深，说做这行可不能想跑就跑，你一跑利益链条就得断，到时候牵扯出一大串麻烦。我心里觉得烦，烦透了，我想说我就算和李英超在一起私奔了，他岳明辉管得着吗，天大地大，他上哪找老子。我差点就想把这句话说出来呛他一下，但给憋回去了，我头也没回地拖着行李箱走出门，卜凡站在门边上，看着我冷哼了一声，我也懒得管他又在笑什么。反正他对我的排斥和疏远、蔑视和嘲讽从来没少过，总是来得莫名其妙。我对他的这些“小性子”从来爱理不理，他就像是心里总还有一些结没有解开似的，总想着整我一下，像上回大世界那件事一样。但这些事情都与我无关，我从来不是一个爱往回看的人，我想我早就从那段关系里走出来了。

我在高铁站遇见李英超，他没带行李箱，就背着一个大书包，穿着厚厚的羽绒服，戴着条素色围巾，把自己裹得严严实实的。我在站台外买了两个烤红薯，给了李英超一个，李英超接过红薯，放在脸前呼了呼气，烤红薯的热气扑得他脸上也红彤彤的。他看见我就笑，看起来单纯而且傻乎乎的，我使劲揉了一把他的头毛，把本来就乱糟糟的一头鸡毛揉得更乱。我来得不能算早，只能算准时，所以一到车站就预备检票了。李英超兴高采烈地跑到月台上，像是个第一次出门的小孩子兴奋不已，我坐在行李箱上看他，他跑过来推我的行李箱，我立马被推出几米远，我从行李箱上下来作势要打他，我们两个嬉笑打闹了一会儿就上车。我带了一副扑克牌，忽然想到第一次见到李英超时就是输了好几把牌以后。两个人打扑克也没什么意思，李英超不久便枕着我的肩头睡着了。高铁很快，6个小时便到了，我看着窗外的风景，树木一点点褪去枝叶，大地变得荒芜，苍茫的河流从一望无垠的华北平原蜿蜒，被逐渐冻住，再也不会流动，就跟把大地撕开了似的。

到了沈阳北站，我们在车站门口打了个车，出租车司机问我俩是不是兄弟，长得怪像的，我说哪像了，他说五官不像，神态像，要按人家说这是夫妻相。我和李英超在后座上笑成一团，东倒西歪的，司机说你们笑啥呢，我们连忙说没啥。司机又问我们是哪人，我说我是山东人，李英超是河北人，司机说是关里人啊。我老婆也是关里人，后来跟人跑了，我就一直打光棍。司机说完愣了一会儿，说没有说你们关里人不好的意思，就是聚散离合也正常。车上一直放着粤语歌碟子，刚好播到陈慧娴的夜机，唱到那句“怀念当初你太重要 但你始终未尽全力 让这颗心静静逃掉 情也抹掉”。我不由得鼻子一酸，觉得有点莫名其妙的感伤。

我们的行程也很简单，就是故宫北陵帅府这些景点逛一圈。因为东北冬天日子短，下午4点就黑天了，所以我们的行程安排也宽泛，就是一天一个景点，剩下的时间就两个人闷在酒店里。天冷，公园里一个人也没有。我们去的时候也许久没有下雪了，初雪下得早，地上的积雪被扫到两旁，被踩得全是污泥。乔木的树叶全都掉了，荒芜凄清，只有松树还绿着。槐树的枝干伸向天空，像是蒲公英似的苍茫一片。园中湖结上了厚厚的冰，有的已经可以做冰场了，有的上面还有人洒水加厚冰层。冰面上全是冰刀的划痕，一圈一圈的，冰里结着花。李英超在冰上跳，落下的瞬间发出咔啦咔啦的冰层破碎的声音，我们听到了就笑，也不知道笑什么，总之笑得前仰后合，笑完了继续跳，冰继续发出碎裂的响声，直到有人来要把我俩打发走。我们还去玩了雪圈，有两个人一起玩的大圈，我们两个选了最高的坡，一起坐在雪圈里往下滑，我死劲抱着李英超，我从来没有抱他抱得那么紧过。我把头埋在他肩膀上，他的耳朵就在我跟前，我们一起尖叫着滑下去，风像刺骨的刀一样割着我们的脸，吹得生疼。我们的雪圈撞在冰道上，像是航行的船撞到冰山上，撞得我俩也跟着颤，李英超一会儿撞进我的怀里，一会儿又撞离我。玩完一次我们又一起拉着雪圈上坡，像是有使不完的力气，呼着白气呼哧呼哧地往上跑，再玩第二次第三次。不知道玩了几回，玩得我浑身都疼，被撞的时候骨头硌的疼，人都快散架了，我们才把东西还给人家。我们在雪圈的坡道上浪费了好多天光，太阳快下山了我们才到陵园，我们沿着宝城和月牙城走，月牙城环绕着坟冢，是环形的，表面并不平，而是向中间倾斜。我们两个人并排走起来，李英超走在里面，并不好走，他便紧紧抓着我的手。在这种极寒的冰天雪地里，似乎何种程度的亲密都只是为了保留温暖那样自然又情有可原。我小心翼翼地扶着他，那个时候我们十指相扣、手握得很紧。

我们慢慢走，走到太阳落山，便在宝城上看日落。太阳被落光了叶的槐树树枝切割得支离破碎，散发的光却还是把整片天空染得血红。落日西沉，开始掉入角城的金瓦飞檐后，然后漆黑开始统治天空，呈现出一种瑰丽的紫色。李英超靠在城墙上，托着腮看日落，他的胳膊倚靠在垛口上，垛墙上面还积着雪，此刻是粉红色的。我站着李英超身后，把他压在身下，下巴顶着他的脑袋。我一低头就看见他长长的眼睫毛翕动着，眼睛的湿气让睫毛上结了些霜。我弯腰飞快地亲了一下他的眼睫毛，嘴唇刚触上的一刻又分开，他抬头眨巴眨巴眼睛看着我，眼神里颇有些疑惑，但是他又开始亲我，他的嘴唇上涂了蜂蜜味的润唇膏，我嘴唇上的是草莓味的，我们的嘴唇轻轻碰着，呼出一片一片的白气，水汽沾上睫毛，又结了一层霜，让视野都有些模糊了。日落也氤氲在眼前的水雾里，只有满天通红，落日下李英超的脸也是粉橙色的。太阳完全西沉入地，天慢慢黑下来，周遭只有路灯的光亮，我们便在这种冬日的冷灯里，手拉手走在白杨树排列的林荫道上，慢慢走回酒店。我现在觉得我要是把这些滴滴点点的细节都如实记录，没准真的能成为罗曼蒂克小说的作者。

最后我们去了一个寺庙，叫慈恩寺。我想寺庙是我们相遇的地方，那也应该是我们第一次旅行完结的地方。庙里很冷清，天气也冷，我们在正殿里又和寺庙里的老住持攀谈起来。老住持说我和李英超两位施主很有眼缘。临末了，住持跟我说万法唯识，人总是靠阿赖耶识来认物的。我想起那日初见李英超时主持也跟我说过唯识观，我又问了一句，说那我现在认知的一切到底是虚幻还是真实呢。他说你的认知是由你的心而发的，是否虚幻是否真实也只是因心而异，施主相信自己的心便好。我谢过住持，心里继续琢磨着这几句话。我又想起元晓法师的故事，那日喝下的水到底是纯净甘甜的泉水还是从死尸上流下的骷髅水，现在我俩都未可知。 瞬间一种虚无卷席了我的内心，我仿佛站在一片一无所有的寺庙里，周遭的一切都变得很虚幻，冬日的寺庙万籁俱寂，只有古钟在一遍一遍地敲着发出悠扬的声音。

李英超牵着我的手拉我，说洋哥我们走吧。我一下子被拉回现实，我回头看他，他眨着晶莹的眼睛看我，我又惶恐起来，怕我自己连累他。我想还是得早日和这些乱七八糟剪不断的拉皮条生意分道扬镳，要不然这些罪孽迟早会把我拉入深渊漩涡。我又想李英超认识的我到底是怎样的一个我呢？我一直努力在他面前表现得很英勇，他喜爱的是哪一个我呢？纵使他说过他喜爱的是整体的一个我，但可能在他心中存在的我可能与真实的我相去甚远呢？我又不免在想我认识的李英超就是真实的他吗？在我心里他永远如同皎月一般又干净又漂亮，但是我不免想起一些令我心悸的时刻。我想起在大世界看到的那个往人怀里扑的嬉笑着的李英超，我忽然觉得李英超就像兔子一样让人害怕，大大的眼睛泛着红光，毛发却是雪白无瑕的。


	7. Chapter 7

七

回去以后我跟岳明辉说我帮他摆平这次的烂摊子就要金盆洗手了，我打算用这些年的积蓄开一个小饭店。我找朋友帮忙在老家盘了一个店，地段不错。我做饭也不错，就开个夫妻店，做点小本生意。李英超爸妈不在，我可以赚点钱供他好好念书，他也不用在外面找兼职分心了。

我说我得对李英超负责，岳明辉听了我这话差点翻了个白眼，我反刍了一下也觉得好笑。但我说我说到做到，这次我一定不干了。岳明辉说我们这样的烂人说话没个准，而且有的事也不是想怎么样就能怎么样。我被泼了一头冷水，只好悻悻地说打赌说这回一定做得到，不信你看吧。我一回头看见卜凡又靠在门框上冷眼看我，我知道我刚刚打赌立誓的样子又被他看到眼里了。他看着我也没说话，我走出门，他微微侧过身子避开我。但我没有走远，我默默站在门外听卜凡和岳明辉说话。

“上回让你查的事查清楚了吗？”

“查清楚了，条子那边我也找人应付了。现在看起来大世界那边没把我们供出来，起码警察还没找到我们头上来。”

“嗯，熬过这段时间应该就没事了。”

“对，我听说现在他们的调查方向主要是省外，似乎把这个案子定义为跨省大型犯案了。刚好临省也有相似的案子。“

“那挺好的，但是还是得小心一点。这段时间避避风头吧，叫下面的人都别接活了。”

“知道的。”

“我这几天得出去一趟，洋洋这几天闹呢，说不干了，你劝劝他。”

“我哪里劝得动他，老岳你知道的，我跟他……” 卜凡话说了一半又欲言又止，他们估计是不知道我还没走。

“哎，凡子，你是不是还是放不下。”

“我，我放不下什么我……”卜凡像是着急了开始变得有点口齿不清，他一着急就口吃。

“大家都是同事，一起共事关系处好点。”

“你这意思是不想让他跑呗？”

“我倒是无所谓，只是跑也没那么容易啊，况且你舍得让他跑吗？。”岳明辉的语气冷得像铁。

“你看他现在对那个小的如痴如醉的样子，他下定决心的事能改吗？”

“唉，我认识他那么久还从来没看过他这样。”

“不说他了。”

我一声不响地听完了他们的对话，默不作声地离开了。我脑子乱作一团，只想去找李英超，还没等我掏出手机给李英超打电话，他的电话就打来了。

“洋哥帮帮我！你快来！”

李英超带着哭腔，像是出了大事。

“你在哪呢？”

李英超跟我说了一个酒店的名字，还有房间号，我赶紧去了。

等我到了房间的时候李英超垂着个头不敢看我，旁边站着一个瘦瘦高高的女孩，女孩脸上还挂着泪痕。这个女孩我认识，跟我们是一伙的。李英超还没说话，女孩先跑来了，她说：

“洋哥，我怀孕了，是他的。”

我看向李英超，李英超说：“不可能，这些女的天天在外面卖，指不定是谁的呢。”

我瞪了李英超一眼，意思是他话说得太过了。

女孩哭着说这段时间老岳都不让接客，这一两个月都没跟别人做过了，现在有了肯定是他的。

“你胡说八道！”李英超朝女孩大吼。

“你别嚷嚷！我要听她说！”我心里一团乱麻，看见李英超就气不打一处来。

李英超低头不说话了，女孩哭哭啼啼地告诉我说李英超说要跟他处对象她才和李英超做的，没想到避孕措施没做好成了现在这样。

我说你现在想怎么办呢。

女孩说打掉可以，但是得赔钱。要不然她就去告诉警察，让我们的生意也没得做。她气得上头，指着我鼻子骂我，说我尽干缺德事，把她骗过来不说还教出了李英超这个小杂种，每天就知道把别人肚子搞大。

我没反驳她，我问她要多少钱。

她说，10万。

10万不是笔小钱，我犹豫了，我的存款也不过这么多，如果现在给了她这笔钱，就直接意味着我失掉了所有本钱，失掉了逃离这个魔窟的机会。我想到刚才跟老岳说的话，想到我发的毒誓。

我看了眼李英超，他可怜兮兮地看着我，像是被大雨浇湿的小狗一样耷拉着眼睛。但是倘若不给这笔钱，女孩一定不会善罢甘休，要是她把事情闹大了就更没法收场了。我感到一种非同寻常的徒劳，我一点力气也没有了，我茫然地看着眼前的烂摊子，那是我的生活和幻想都被撕碎后的遗址。

半晌，我对女孩说，你把你账户告诉我吧，我改天给你打钱。但你得保证我，所有的事情你都不能说出去，不能告诉任何人。

女孩连连点头，说这个你放心，我拿了钱就说到做到。

我打发女孩走了，又回头看李英超，我说：

“怎么回事啊。”

李英超像是有一堆话想说又说不过来，堵在喉咙口。

“先说怎么认识的她吧。”

“之前接客的时候认识的。”

“什么时候开始接客的。”

“我去大世界以前就开始接客了，但是洋哥放心，我只接女人的。”

“谁介绍你去的。”

“凡哥。”

“事情是你干的吗？我说人家的肚子。”

“按她那么说，八九不离十吧。”

“你怎么跟人家说的，说要跟人处对象了？”

“说了，但我不是真心的，你知道我是喜欢你的。”

“你喜欢我，我看你的喜欢是放屁。”

“我真的喜欢你。”李英超说着又过来牵我的手，被我一把甩开了。

“不错，真不错啊，李英超。”

“洋哥你别生气了。”

“我想我有资格生气吧。”

“都是我的不对。”

“我不是来听你道歉的。”

“对不起。”

“我让你他妈的别说对不起了。”

“对不起。”

李英超自责地低下了头，像一只乖乖受主人责罚的小狗。但我感觉我愈发看不透他了，我不知道藏在他这副皮囊下的究竟是一个怎么样的人。他现在受伤了似的蜷缩着，蜷缩成一小团，但是很快他就会吸水，变得胀大，他那生着黑色尖角的可怖面孔就会开始出现。我感觉我们彼此离得很远很远，就算我们曾经快乐地牵着彼此的手像是快要融化，此刻也宛如凝固成冰一般。我不由得想到很多其他可能，越想越觉得可怖。

我瘫软在沙发里，过了好一会儿我对李英超说：

“我走了。”

“你还会回来吗。”

“我需要一点时间。”

“原谅我。”

“……”

“请原谅我。”

时至今日我也不知道他的“原谅我”三个字是真的在认错还是在假意服软求得我的同情。但无论如何我都会原谅他，这一点他知道、我也清楚，他同样知道我只是需要一点时间去消化一切。

我忽然有种冲动，我想去跟卜凡聊一聊，我拨出了那个沉睡在通讯录里许久的号码。

我本来做好了可能被挂断电话的心理准备，结果才响了没两下铃那边便接通了。

“喂，小凡？”

“我猜到你会打电话给我了。”

“嗯，聊聊？”

“行。”

“凡子，我们好像很久没有像这样坐下聊天了。”

“这件事我也有错，我一开始就想用那小子整整你，没想到变成现在这样了。”

“我不怪你，也不怪他。”

“唉……看你这么狼狈，挺少见的。”凡子欲言又止，我知道他的潜台词，他心里肯定想着过去净是我让他狼狈了。

“说实话我也没想到我有今天，你小子在里面也没少使坏。”

“你这么说我还挺得意的，我总算让你狼狈了一把。”

“是我自作自受了。”

“你别这样，你这样我该自责了。“

“没事，我想知道你怎么看李英超这个人？实话实说就行。”

“他很讨人喜欢，脸也很漂亮，而且他也很喜欢你。换我我也会喜欢上他。”

“别净说好的。”

“我也不知道，我和老岳当时就觉得你会被他害个半死。他这个人太不像个真人了，当时他来找我给他介绍工作的时候没带半点犹豫的，一个普通人能做到这种程度吗？他远比你想象的强大，你太把他当孩子了。”

“我太小看他了。”

“说实话我挺羡慕李英超的，我最近在想，为什么当时我们就不能这样呢？”

“凡子，别说了，过去的事就让它过去吧。”

“我羡慕他被你宠溺着，真的不公平啊。”

“这个世界没什么公平的。”

“洋洋，我们休战吧。”

我觉得很茫然，我说：“我们之间没什么战不战的。”

“过了这么久你还是这样啊，这才让我觉得很难受啊。”

“放下吧，放下吧。”

“你可以让我再亲一下吗？”

我愣了一下，他的吻已经落下了，他没有亲我的嘴唇，而是在我的鼻梁痣上轻轻落下了一吻。

“好了，我看开了。”

我知道我和卜凡的故事彻底落幕了。


	8. Chapter 8

八

我给女孩账户上汇去了她要的那笔钱。

我回去见老岳，老岳一副意料之中的样子，看起来不悲也不喜。老岳很平静地对我说，你可以金盆洗手了，我这几天就会去公安局自首，我不会牵扯到你们任何一个人，公安已经查到我头上了，我认错态度良好没准能少判几年。我一时不知道说什么，我本来想说你充什么仗义，但我知道我什么忙也帮不上，只好又问了一句那凡子呢。老岳说就是凡子去找警察告发的。我说凡子怎么净干这事，他讨厌的是我，可他这么做不是害了你吗。老岳说你还不明白啊，他在帮你。我更糊涂了，老岳点醒我，说那天你说要走的时候凡子不是来了吗，我知道你在门后面偷听，凡子也知道你想跑路，但他知道我肯定不让，所以只有一个办法。

我大彻大悟：就是让你进去。

老岳说没错。他说他不恨我，也不怨我，还说本来想着事情到这个地步了他留着钱也没用，想打到我账上，可是到时候警察查帐又牵扯到我头上来了，麻烦，就让我自求多福了。我说事到如今我也没什么好说的，心里挺感激的，你也保重吧。

那是我最后一次见老岳，后来我听说他出来以后在南洋做生意，做得顺风顺水的，发了大财。至于凡子，我后来才知道他其实是公安潜伏在我们这里的卧底，只是一直苦于没有证据，没法把我们一网打尽。

那天我跟老岳告别以后就去找了李英超，我们约在桥上见面，我觉得这是我做过最错误的决定。我们站在人行道上，旁边车开得嗖嗖的快，李英超一看见我就像是要哭了似的，但他还在笑，笑得比哭还难看。

他说洋哥你终于愿意见我了。我悲悯地看着他，我不知道应该跟他说些什么。他此时看上去又是那么柔弱漂亮，洁白无瑕得好像是水中月一样。但我现在明白了，他不是水中月，而是漆黑深不见底的湖。我听说河里有漂亮的水鬼，会假装扮演成溺水者的模样吸引过客去救她，然而一旦伸手援助，她就会把人整个地抓住沉入水底。

其实我没有介怀李英超干的事情，其实无论李英超做了什么我都可以一次次地原谅他，但觉得我们两个不应该这样下去了。我从前的理解是错误的，并不是说李英超欺骗了我，而是我感受到的、我的阿赖耶识所认知的东西可能从来没有存在过。我爱上的不过是我的想象。在我看来，李英超不是骷髅水，也不是甘泉，我不能去界定他，我只知道我们在一起是不对的。我们在无限接近彼此的瞬间交叉飞过，然后各自往更遥远的地方背道而驰了。

我顿了顿，收拾了一下情绪，对李英超说，我是专程来找你道别的，我想说，我从来没有停止过喜欢你，但即使我还是这么喜欢你，我也还是要走了。我能做的我也帮你安置好了，你以后要好好读书，好好学习。我要走了。

我握住他的手，像是在托付什么很重要的东西一样。李英超大大的眼睛氤氲着水汽，眼泪在眼眶里打转。他一句话也没说，但是泪水一个劲儿地往下掉。他紧紧抓住我的手，不让我离开。但是我狠了狠心，把他的手甩开了。

我说，永别了，李英超。

他没有来挽留我，我一开始听到他的抽泣声，但没有回头，只是往前走，他的声音越来越稀薄微弱，再也听不到。直到忽然间周围的人开始沸腾喧嚣起来，他们全往我的背后跑，我才往后看，发现身后桥边围了一大圈人。他们大喊着“出人命了！”“有人跳桥了！”这时候我的脑袋像是被狠狠击打了一下，嗡嗡作响。我疯了一样往回跑，扒开围观的人群，等跑到桥边的时候早就没有了人影，只有一圈圈扩散开的涟漪。

我朝他们吼着说：

“救人啊！快点救人啊！”

我脱了衣服要往河里跳，但是旁边的人抓着我不放，朝我喊说：

“水流快，人早冲没了！”

“我们已经报警了！”

“同志你冷静一点！”

意识错乱中我不知道我喊了多少次李英超的名字，我叫得声嘶力竭，直到我的喉咙再也发不出半点声音，声带痛到没办法再次颤抖。我脑子里浮现了无数画面，我想到我们初见的时候在寺庙里，想到我们去吃的那顿酸菜鱼，想起在大世界他抱着我哭让我打他，想起我们去北陵公园看的落日。我多么希望跳河的不是李英超而是别人，李英超只是跑走了，只是决心要离开我这个烂人了，毕竟谁也没看见他真的死了。


	9. Chapter 9

九

那之后不到一周，我就去公安局自首了，检察院以“以营利为目的引诱、容留妇女卖淫罪”对我提出公诉，我对我的罪行供认不讳。

后来我见到凡子了，是在大排档，我俩许久没见，买了好几扎啤酒顿顿顿，说了好多话。  
凡子看了我一副很惋惜的样子。他说当时就是想保我才急着告发的老岳，没想到我还是进去了。他告诉我说老岳出去以后混得不错，做生意赚了钱。我说我做了这么多亏心事，还没有窝囊到可以腆着脸逍遥法外的地步。凡子说他知道。

我说我要离开这个城市了，我和凡子告别，坐上火车回老家，像我原先想的那样在老家盘了个店卖烤肉。自那以后我看见了无数人，他们有的快乐自在有的忧愁感慨，只是我从来没有再次见过长着李英超模样的人，我再也没听过他的消息，就连他的死亡报告也从来没有见到过一次。这个人就像永远消失了，又好像从来没在这个世界上存在过似的。


End file.
